The present disclosure relates broadly to an improved means for attaching one end of an elongated pole to an underlying or overhanging surface. In various implementations, the exemplary pole mount may be used in combination with any form of canopy, including outdoor tents, awnings, hoods, coverings, and the like. Additional exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure may be used in various other applications to locate elongated poles and pole-like structures adjacent any supporting surface.